tokio hotel a twins world
by xxtokiohotel4everxx
Summary: tokio hotel mostly Bill and Tom when they were really young from Devilish, very cute


A TWINS WORLD

CHAPTER ONE DEVILISH

Bump, bump, bump, bumpbumpbump! I had just enough time to jump out of the way before a dreadlocked figure hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs, It was my twin brother Tom, he was wearing and red and white baggy tee shirt and blue jeans. "Ow." He said upon landing, I walked a few feet to stand over him. "Want a hand?" I asked. Tom gave me a sideways glance from the floor. 'Duh!" he said reaching for my hand; I put both my hands behind my back. "Nuh uh." I shook my head grinning. "Not until you promise to get me an ice cream!" Tom rolled his eyes. "That is unfair Bill." I ignored this and remained looking down at him I pulled one hand from behind my back and held it just out of Tom's reach. "Fine." Tom groaned so I extended my hand and helped him to his feet. "Pay up dreadlocks." I held my hand out palm up and grinned devilishly at Tom. "My you look devilish." He pointed out handing me the money, and then we both started laughing as our mother walked into the room carrying a basket of laundry. "How many times can my son's giggle and say the word devilish before their friends come over?" she asked more to herself putting stress on the word 'before.' "About a hundred times." Tom and I said at the same time grinning. Our mom rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. We marched into the kitchen where our father was cooking breakfast. "Morning munchkins!" he said Tom and I looked at each other. "Munchkins? Really dad." He turns back to his cooking smiling to himself, the doorbell rings. "Got it!" Tom and I yell at the same time as we race to the door. When Tom opens it our two best friends and the other two members of our band devilish, Georg and Gustav were standing there. "Hey guys!" I say beaming at the two of them. Tom and I step back to let Gustav and Georg walk into the house. "So are we going to start practice or what?" Gustav asks turning to the door again. We saw his drum set and Georg's Bass sitting outside. "Uh yeah." I said starting for the door to help them bring their stuff inside. "You guys going down?" our father asked seeing us walking into the house with all our stuff. "Yeah." I answered giving him a huge grin partly showing my tongue piercing. "Okay. You need help setting up?" He asked I shook my head. "Nah I think we can manage" Gustav smiled. With that the four of us headed downstairs to our practice studio I was excited and happy every time we headed down these stairs it made me think of the time I was on the show star search I hadn't won sadly though I had gotten to the final two. "Bill wake up!" Tom's yell was in my ear and it startled me causing me to fall down the rest of the stairs. Gustav and Georg roared with laughter, as did my twin. I glared at all three of them angrily. "Just set up…" I muttered still glaring angrily as I stalked to my microphone.

Finally we were all set up, I turned to the other three and mouthed for them to star playing Beichte.

CHAPTER 2 FOOD!

It was Monday, both twins still asleep curled up in their bed, Tom's arm lay around Bill's waist holding him close their soft breathing rhythms matched each others. Their mother walked into the room, smiled at her two sons sleeping so close and then flicked on the light. The twins both groaned and Bill turned to bury his face in Tom's chest. "Bright." He muttered his voice muffled by his brother's nightshirt. "Get up and get ready for school." Their mother said before leaving the room. "Ugh." Tom moaned, then he sat up pushing Bill over. Bill curled himself into a little ball, hiding his face in the blanket. "You have to get up at some point unless you want to go to school in you're night shirt." Tom pointed out standing up and walking to the bathroom. "Whoops got there first, you're out of luck hairspray boy." Bill didn't answer so Tom walked backwards into the bathroom, then he heard the doorbell ring. Bill gave a little shudder; Tom knew they were both thinking the same thing. Bill still in bed plus Georg and Gustav arriving equals Georg tackling Bill. "You better get up now before-" To late. Georg had entered the room, taken one look at the quivering shape in the blankets that was Bill and jumped on it. "Ow, I'm up!" Bill wined and Georg laughed grabbing his hand and yanking him off the bed. Bill hit the floor with a soft thump. "I'm up." He glared at Georg angrily and then stalked off after his brother into the bathroom. "Those two…" Gustav whispered under his breath when he was sure the twins were out of earshot. "…Are going to get their necks broken at school today." Georg continued Gustav's sentence with his own thoughts. "I heard Jon and his gang talking." Gustav spat on the ground at his feet. "They are always talking about the twins!" he coughed. "They hate them! They will do anything to hurt them, tease them." Georg shuddered and looked at Gustav. "Which is why I am glad we are here." Georg nodded as the twins walked out of the bathroom followed by a wafting smell of hair spray. "Lets go." Bills voice sounded happy as it always did but also there were layers of sadness and fear to it. The three boys walked downstairs and were greeted by the smell of bacon cooking, immediately Bill's face brightened and he grinned at his twin and his friends, he knew all three of them were thinking the same thing. "FOOD!" they all bellowed and then they marched into the kitchen. "Good morning boys." The twins mother said, their parents were used to the barrage of pre-teen boys because of the their band devilish. "Food!" Bill yelled again as the four boys sat down at the table. "Calm down." The twin's mother said putting her hand on Bill's shoulder. Bill gave a sighed and grabbed a roll from the middle of the table and started eating it, and then the boys heard the sound of the school bus outside "Gotta go." Said Bill jumping up and grabbing his backpack. The other three followed him Georg and Gustav exchanged a worried glance.

CHAPTER 3 SCHOOL TROUBLE

The four boys got onto the bus and the first thing, one of the gang members tripped Bill. "Good morning Fag." Bill growled but didn't try to fight back because he knew he couldn't match the guy. Tom helped his brother up after flipping the guy off and the twins walked to the back of the bus. "Ignore them." Tom whispered in his brother's ear. "I know." Bill responded. The bus ride continued with nothing more until they got to their school. "Hey Tom!" the voice of the gang leader carried over the moving groups of students. Tom ignored him and kept on walking until one of the gang members ran over and grabbed one of his dreadlocks pulling him back. Tom cried out in pain, a little ways away Bill stopped and looked around as if he had felt what Tom had. "Jon was talking to you faggot." Tom tried to fight but the guy flipped him to the ground. "Hey asshole! Knock it off!" It was Georg he was striding toward them. "I said, knock it off." He repeated when the guy showed no sign of letting go of Tom. Georg walked calmly up to the guy stood there for a few seconds smiling in a slightly devilish manner and then punched him in the face. "Come on." He said to Tom offering him a hand to help him up. "That's twice today I've had to have someone help me up." Tom muttered to his twin, Bill laughed. "You guys shouldn't make jokes about these things they're serious." Gustav said joining the ground just in time to have heard what Tom had said. "Lighten up Gustav." Bill groaned jumping onto Georg's shoulders. The bell rang so the four boys headed into the school, the twins were fully ready for the upcoming insults and such from the teachers that they endured every day. They arrived at their first class; the twins took seats in the back. Jon, the gang leader came to sit in front of Bill, he turned around and smirked at him. "You and you're twin are dead at recess faggot." Bill shivered slightly but did nothing else.

After that class Bill, Tom, Georg and Gustav went outside. "Hey Kaulitz!" Yelled one of the gang members walking toward the group. The twins turned around and the whole gang was standing there, Gustav and Georg walked over to them. "Don't do it Jon" Georg said narrowing his eyes, "who's gonna stop me? You?" responded the gang leader smirking, "that's correct." Georg responded glaring at him.


End file.
